Distant
by Puchii Pyon Pu
Summary: They've always been so distant... Their dating, but their not doing anything special... One-shot; MidoNishi fic. BIRTHDAY FIC. BAD GRAMMAR! Don't like? Don't read...


**Me : Minna-san! Wah! Sumimasen for not writing for so long! My internet crashed and I couldn't update a single fic! *bows* Sumimasen! I have exams next week too! So I'm really really REALLY sorry for not updating! I have tons of problems in my life here!**

**KUGE : Please forgive us! *bows***

**Me : And this will be a late birthday fic too! For Saranako and Kusanagi Laevateinn! I know that it's really really REALLY late, but I feel really really REALLY BAD for not writing a birthday fic for both of you guys! You guys are awesome, inspirational, and a really really REALLY good writer!**

**KUGE : Could you please stop the 'really really REALLY' part? It's really really REALLY annoying… -_-**

**Me : *sweatdrop* A-ah… sorry KUGE…**

**Hide : Anyway, this fic will be a birthday fic and a MidoNishi fic!**

**Me : I wanted to do a KyouAoi fic, but the archive is already flooding with KyouAoi fic that others have written, but on the other hand, MidoNishi fic is none to be found in the archive, so I decided to do a story about them… I hope you guys enjoy! ^^**

**Hide : Neither of us owns Inazuma eleven go or the characters, every rights belong to Level-5.**

* * *

Midori's POV.

Sigh, what a day, what a day… Man, school kept making me busy for a whole week… Why do they give a single homework every day? Coming to school every day wastes about 4-7 hours of myself, studying for 1 in a half hour for every single subject, a cafeteria that only serves edible food once a week and a test is enough for me, but why do they need to add a homework too anyway? HOME is a place for us to rest and eat, and SCHOOL is a place where we study to test our IQ's. And I have something called homechores that I have to do every night, I can't possibly add homeworks to my daily schedule can I?

Man, It's so annoying… But not as annoying as him…

_*Flashback*_

_It was an orange after noon, pink clouds were floating through the sky, It was really really REALLY late that time. And I was running through the halls, trying to catch up with the man whom I love._

"_Nishiki!" I called as I ran to my long time crush._

"_Hm?" He turns around as he reveals his pitch black eyes and tanned face, "Oh! Midori!" He smiled, "What's up?" His smile turned into a wide grin, making me blush a little towards his respond._

"_L-Listen Nishiki…" I looked away, "T-There's something I want to talk to you about… Privately…" I said, slightly stuttering._

"_Private?" He raised an eye brow, "Sure! Well, since we're alone here in the halls, why not talk about it now Midori?"_

"_W-well," I started, "I've been thinking about this quiet long, and I really can't hold it back any longer…" I then turned my head and narrowed my own two eyes to his, "N-Nishiki! I L-L-L-L-L-Like you! Do you like me back?! " I confessed as I shut both of my eyes as tight as I possibly can, and clenched my fist._

"_Haha!" He laughed, "I like you too Midori! As a fri-"_

"_I DON'T WANT US TO BE JUST FRIENDS!" I exclaim as clenches my fist harder, "I WANT US TO BE MORE! I WANT US TO BE LOVERS! SO PLEASE! BE MY BOYFRIEND!"_

_I opened one of my eyes and I saw him with a major jawdrop and a flushed face rather a tanned face. "W-Well, how can I say this…" He questioned himself, "To be honest Midori, I kinda like you too…" He replied as he avoided my eye contact._

"_I-is that a yes?" I ask in disbelief._

"_Y-you could say that…" He said as he scratches the back of his head, "S-sure, I'll be your boyfriend… But on one condition" He turns his head around to see me, "Keep this as a secret from the soccer club, I don't want them to tease us…"_

"_I promise! Cross my heart!" I said as I made an 'X' sign above my chest._

_*End of flashback*_

Even if he agreed to be my boyfriend, he hasn't said a single word to me. Boyfriends and Girlfriends aren't like this, this is not what I imagined it would be if he agreed.

Sigh, Well either if he agreed or not, I'm still going to meet him every day in the soccer club.

"Midori!" A high pitch voice called out, I turned my head around and I saw my chestnut hair-like best friend, Akane.

"Osu Akane!" I winked, "Wanna head to the soccer club together?" I offered with a grin.

"Un!" She nodded, "Come on! Let's go Midori!" She said as she ran off, "Shin-sama might be on the field making glorious moves and poses! And I don't want to miss them!" She exclaim while running in high-speed.

"Yo! Slow down gurl! You'll hit somebody if you run off like that!" I warned, but even so, she can't hear me. She's way ahead of me.

_Geez, that girl… _I thought as I shrug it off, I then make my way through the halls with my hands behind my head.

* * *

And so, I arrived. I'm at the field, and I can see everyone practicing along very well… I see that Kariya and Tenma are trying to think of a new hissatsu, Kageyama who's getting a (deathly) hug from Amagi, Aoi on the bench with Akane, Endou-kantoku whose chatting along with Kidou-sean and Otonashi-san… and I also saw Nishiki too… But rather than running on the open wide field, he's just standing there with his fingers on his chin and his eyes closed. His thinking about something, I wonder, what could he be thinking?

I then walked down to the field and joined the managers on the bench.

"Ah! Midori-san!" My blue haired kouhai smiled at me, "Hi!"

"Osu!" I greeted with a wink, "How you doin'?"

"I'm pretty good Midori-san… you?"

"Eh, I'm fine…" I said as I leaned my back to the bench.

"Something wrong Midori-san?" She asked, "Did something happened to you and Nishiki-san?" She asked again with a teasingly tone.

"Tch… That guy and me? There's nothing wrong…" I said as I look away with a faint blush on my face. But Aoi just kept staring at me with a wide smirk. I once told her that I was dating Nishiki, and since then, she kept teasing me. "W-Would you stop staring at me with that silly smirk?" I sweatdropped as I look towards her sneaky blue-azure eyes.

"Only if you say the magic words Midori-san~"

"Ugh…" I facepalmed myself, "Would you PLEASE stop staring at me?" I reviewed myself, but Aoi just shooked her head.

"Tsk tsk tsk, That's not the magic words that I'm talking about Midori-san…" Aoi tsk-ed as she moves her finger from side to side, "The magic word is your relationship with Nishiki-san." She winked, making me flushed a little.

"My r-relationship with Nishiki?" I raised an eye brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"I want to know if you broke up with him or not…" She claim as she rests her back to the bench. "You guys have been so distance somehow…"

"Like I care!" I scoffed as I look away from the bluenette, "I-It's not my fault that we're keeping our relationship as I secret!" I reasoned, still with the blush on my face.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihgt…" Aoi rolled her eyes. Geez, that girl…

"Your so in to it when it comes to 'LOVE' Aoi..." I sighed while I rolled my own eyes, "Your way more annoying now that I've told you about my love life..." I said in a none-caring tone.

"Heeeeeeeeh~ Midori's love life?~" A voice clings on to me.

"Wha?! Hamano?! What are you doing here?!" I jumped, "More importantly, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?! Aren't you suppose to be Praccticing?!"

"I'm just taking a little break Midori~" He said, rather eavesdropping to my conversation with Aoi.

"Were you listening to my conversation with Aoi?!"

"Maybe I did, and maybe I did not~" He winked, making me let out a death glare. "What? It's not like it's against the law or anything... desho?~" He said as he puts his hands behind his head. "But what surprises me here is to know that YOU Midori, is dating and having a relationship with someone... Don't tell me, you confessed your feelings toward Nishiki~"

"H-HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" I screamed at his face, "I-I mean, I-IT'S NONE OF YOU BUSINESS HAMANO! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THERE AND IMPROVE YOUR ABILITIES MISTER!" I corrected myself with a big blush of embarrasement

"Haii haii~" He nodded, "Jaa, I' be going now _Ms. Ryouma~_" He teased, making my blood boiling up.

"Grrrrrrrrrr! That son of a stinkin' fishermen him!" I gritted my teeth with a giant red vein above my head, "I swear, If I see that guy butting his head through my love life, I'll bury him alive!"

"Now now Midori-san, You need to keep your boiling point down... the principle will call you to his office again if you do those... um... delinquent stuff..." Aoi said as she patted my back.

"Tch! Whatever!" I looked away, "He's as care-free as that samurai-wanna-be!" I added.

Even so, I do care about my lover too. I still keep him in the edge of my eye sight. I wonder, what is Nishiki thinking?

* * *

Time passes,

School ended faster than I thought... Club activities ended minutes ago, and my daily routine says to walk home with Akane... She said that she has more IMPORTANT stuff she needs to do, so she sent someone else to walk me home and told me to wait in front of the school gate to wait for this _someone_... But I decided to go home by myself... I'm old and responsible enough to take my own consequences, I don't need to be walked home, I'm known as the school's delinquent for god sake! But even so, I need to wait for him/her...

...

...

...

...

Sigh, what the heck, I'll go home by myself...

I can't wait here all afternoon, My mom would kill me if I did...

I then took my pace and started walking, until I heard a voice calling for me...

"OII! MIDORI!"

Wait... that voice... couldn't be?!

"MIDORI!"

Is that really him?!

I stopped my step and turned my head around... and I was right... it was him...  
My own boyfriend, Nishiki Ryouma...

"N-Nishiki! What are you doing here?!" I asked, slightly blushing through his appearance.

"Well, Akane told me to walk you home today. She told me to meet you here in the school gate, So I did!" He said with a wide grin.

"W-Well, I don't need to be walked home! I can go home by myself!" I exclaim as I look away. I then started walking off his sight, but he followed me instead.

"Oii oii, Akane told me to walk you home and your mad at me?" He asked, "Shouldn't you be happy Midori?"

"Happy?" I turned my head, "Why should I be happy?"

"Cause boyfriends and girlfriends often walk each other home don't they?" Nishiki raised an eye brow.

"Well... that is true..."

"Then let me walk you home Midori! Who knows if a bunch of random robbers stopped in front of the road, asks you for money, and beat the crap out of ya? Or even something worse!" He warned, "I heard that there's ton's of molesters lurking around here in Inazuma town on the afternoon... So you better tag me along with you!" He suggest.

"Oh all right! You win! You can walk me home!" I mumbled, "B-But, I-It's not like I want you to come with me or anything!"

"Wakatta..." Nishiki grinned as he give me a thumbs up and a wink, making my blush go redder. But what the heck,I have no choice but to bring him along until the end of the trip. I sighed, and continued walking. with my BOYFRIEND by my right, and silence by the air.

It's almost sundown, my mom would totally kill me by the time I get home, but that's one of my daily routine everyday... Go to school, go home late, and get yelled by my mom...

Oh well, it's not like it'll get any worse...

"Oh hey hey hey! What do we have here?" A guy with messy clothes approached me. I guess I stand corrected.

"Ooh! A pretty girl walking down by the streets with a loser! How sad~" Another guy stepped up.

"Whoa! Back off dudes! First of all, I'm not a loser..." Nishiki complained.

"Oii oii Nishiki, I suggest you leave them be..." I suggest, "Let's just ignore them and go home..."

"Heeeeeeeeeh~" The guy with messy clothes grabbed my hand, " 'Ignore them and go home'? How cruel of you yo say that milady..." He chuckled.

"Hey! Let me go you stinkin' rat!"

"Stinkin' Rat?" The guy chuckled, "No way... I say you stick with us and leave that thick eye brow guy be~"

"Who you callin' thick eye brow guy Huh?!" Nishiki exploded, "You lookin' for a fight?!"

"Maybe I am! Bring it dragon boy!" The guy challenged.

"Oh, this'll be interesting... Finish him off Karasu junior!" The other guy commanded.

"Hyaaaaaah!" The guy used wing attack, it's super effective, Nishiki's life went down by 5! (** Me : Oh shoot, now I'm writing a pokemon fic... **). Nishiki held back, He regains his balance back, He let out a loud roar and his keshin got out. "SENGOKU BUSHIN! MUSASHI!" He yelled out. He then takes out a ball inside his backpack and kicks it with full force to the guy who challenged him a fight. The guy took ton's of damage, his defense went down by 10, and his life got drained out. Nishiki wins the fight! ( **Me : I'm so sorry... I don't know how to write fight scenes in fics... **)

"Whoah! Nishiki! That was great!" I complimented.

"Heheheh! Piece of cake!" He chuckled with a wink, "Winning against guys like those are easy!"

"Hoho... It's not that easy my friend..." The other guy groaned, he takes a pocket knife out of his pockets,took a quick step forward, dashing himself forward with that pocket knife pointing at Nishiki.

"Nishiki! Look out!" I warned. I pushed Nishiki away, and got hit by the knife on the knee with blood spraying everywhere. "AAAAAAAARGH!" I screamed in pain.

"Midori!" Nishiki called, "Ooh! You've done it this time pal!" Nishiki grumbled. He took his previous ball once again, and starts slashing the ball with his feet. "DENRAI HOUTOU!" He screamed as he kicks the ball towards the guy with the knife.

"GAAAARGH!" The guy cried in pain, "You'll win the round Samurai! But mark my word! We'll be back!" He said as he lifts his fainted friend and runs away afterwards. Leaving both me and Nishiki alone on the side of the streets.

"That outta teach him!" Nishiki scoffed. He then rushes his feet and crouches down to my knee and said, "Oii Midori, You okay?"

"WELL OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY YOU IDIOT! I'M BLEEDING!" I shouted at his ear, "GET MY FIRST AID KIT INSIDE MY BAG! NOW!"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" Nishiki nodded rapidly. He quickly took my bag, scribbles his hands inside it, and took first aid kit. Not only that, he starts cleaning my bleeding knee and wraps it with bandages.

"O-Oii, Nishiki-" I called, "- You don't have to do it for me, I can do it myself..." I claim.

"Nah, It's okay..." He shook his head as he continues to fix my knee.

Minutes passed,

My knee is now bandage-tyzed by Nishiki, I guess I can't walk that properly now...

I sighed,

"What's wrong?" Nishiki asked.

"Oh nothing... I'm just wondering, how would I get home with a bleeding knee like this..." I boldy murmured, "I could get hit by a car..." I snickered.

"Well then-" Nishiki grinned, he then wraps his arms around me and starts carrying me bridal-style, "-since you can't walk on your own, I'll carry you!" He grinned oh so sheepishly.

"H-Hey!" I yelped, "No need to carry me around idiot! P-Put me down!"

"Hora hora, look you're the one who said that you can't walk on your own..."

"Hey! I did not say that!"

"But you did! You said that you'll crash to a car if you walk on your own!"

"I did said that I'd crash to a car..." I proclaim, "But I didn't say anything about ME not WALKING BY MY OWN!"

"YOU DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH SO I CAN CARRY YOU?!"

"OKAY!"

After a long argument, I finally agreed to be carried away by him. There was another moment of silence, we didn't let out a single word. With me in his hands, and our bags in my hands, we kept silence with both big blushes.  
It wasn't pleasant to have a silence in the air, so I decided to break it.

"A-Ano ne Nishiki..."

"Hm?" He looked at me.

"W-Why do you have to carry me like this? My leg has enough strength to walk on its own you know..." I looked away.

"What? You don't like it?" He raised an eye brow, "I thought boyfriends do this often when their girlfriends are injured..."

"Nishiki," I sighed, "Why do you so concern of me being your girlfriend Nishiki?" I grumbled, "We never even went on a date, or talk to each other ever since I told you how I feel about you..."

"Well Midori," He started, "That was a pretty dumb question you know..."

"Huh?"

"We never went on a date cause this town is too small for us, We could easily get caught by the others if we went on a date... We never talked to each other that often cause I heard that Hamano started investigating about our relationship... and once we get caught, you'll get teased everyday right? I mean, you're the school's delinquent..." He explained.

"Well... That is true..." I admitted with a little nod.

"And do you want to know why I'm concern about you Midori?" He asked in a soft tone, I then nodded a little as a 'yes'. "Well Midori, I'm concern about you because... I love you." He said as he kiss my forehead, making my face went red.

"W-Whoa... T-This is the first time you said 'I love you'..." I blushed.

"Heh! Your right! It is my first time saying 'I love you' to you!" He chuckled, "Well Ms. Seto, Do you love me back?" He winked.

"Of course I do you idiot..." I mumbled, "Your my one and only idiot Nishiki... and I love you..." I confessed as I push my head against his, touching his soft lips. I swear I could feel butterflies flying through my stomach, and fireworks in the background. It was a light kiss, and he kissed back. But I then heard some rustling behind us, so I broke the kiss and told Nishiki to go back a few steps. And that's when we found _them_...

* * *

Normal POV.

"H-Hamano! Ichino! Aoyama! and Hayami is here too!" Nishiki jumped a little.

"Ahahahah..." Ichino let out a nervous laugh, "W-Wassup guys?"

"What are you guys doing?" Midori ask in a threatening voice as she shot a death glare.

"W-We weren't doing anything! Honest! W-We were just passing through! R-R-Right guys?!" Hamano exclaimed, and the others nodded.

"We didn't ask Akane anything about you and Nishiki or followed you guys during your walk if that's what your thinking!" Aoyama claim as he shooks his head, then both Hamano and Ichino closed Aoyama's mouth afterwards.

"Oh... I see..." Nishiki sweatdropped.

"P-Please don't kill us..." Hayami said in terror.

"Nishiki... Put me down... NOW... that's an order..." Midori command.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied as he puts me down.

"M-Midori... Your not going to kill us aren't you?" Ichino asked as he backs away a little.

"Oh no... I wouldn't kill you guys..." Midori shook her head as she started to crack her knuckles, "I'll be suspended if I do that..." She laughed, "I'm just going to torture you guys in a completely sealed room slowly and burry you alive..."

"That does not sound good..." Aoyama gulped.

"Don't worry guys... I don't bite~" Midori toned as she let's out a vicious and evil smirk.

"G-Guys... I suggest we should RUN FOR OUR LIFE'S! ABORT MISSION GUYS! MIDORI HAS RAGED! I REPEAT, MIDORI HAS RANGED!" Hamano screamed as he runs away from both couples along with the other three mens.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US MIDORI! I'M INNOCENT!"

"I'M STILL TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!"

"GAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AND WE WILL ALL BE KILLED BY THE VICIOUS RAGING RED HEADED MONSTER-LIKE FEMALE!" Hayami cried as he starts passing Hamano, Ichino, and Aoyama.

"GRRRR! COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A PICKLE!" Midori commanded as she starts chasing all four men, leaving her boyfriend behind.

"Oh Midori..." Nishiki sighed, "You look so violent when you rage... But that's why I love you..." Nishiki mumbled.

* * *

**Me : Thank you for reading! I'm not that satisfied about this birthday fic, I think there's ton's of mistakes here and there, and it's really short too... Oh well~ *shrugs* And again, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SARAH-KUN! NAGI-SAN! ^^  
**


End file.
